Anthems of Amara
You Should See Me In a Crown (2019-pres) You Should See Me in a Crown is the national anthem of Amara since communism took over the country. It was written by the actual president, Louise Crot. Bite my tongue, bide my time Wearing a warning sign Wait 'til the world is mine Visions I vandalize Cold in my kingdom size Fell for these ocean eyes You should see me in a crown I'm gonna run this nothing town Watch me make 'em bow One by one by, one One by one by You should see me in a crown Your silence is my favorite sound Watch me make 'em bow One by one by, one One by one by (one) Count my cards, watch them fall Blood on a marble wall I like the way they all Scream Tell me which one is worse Living or dying first Sleeping inside a hearse I don't dream You say Come over baby I think you're pretty I'm okay I'm not your baby If you think I'm pretty You should see me in a crown I'm gonna run this nothing town Watch me make 'em bow One by one by, one One by one by You should see me in a crown Your silence is my favorite sound Watch me make 'em bow One by one by, one One by one by (one) Crown I'm gonna run this nothing town Watch me make 'em bow One by one by, one One by one by You should see me in a crown Your silence is my favorite sound Watch me make 'em bow One by one by, one One by one by (one) Stay with Me (1979-2019) Stay with Me was the anthem of Amara during it's last days of capitalism. Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man These nights never seem to go to plan I don't want you to leave Will you hold my hand Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need This ain't love, it's clear to see But darling, stay with me Why am I so emotional? No, it's not a good look, gain some self control Deep down I know this never works But you could lay with me So it doesn't hurt Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need This ain't love, it's clear to see But darling, stay with me Oooh oh ooh oooh ooooh oh Oooh oh ooh oooh ooooh oh Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need This ain't love, it's clear to see But darling, stay with me Oh, wont you stay with me 'Cause you're all I need This ain't love its clear to see But darling Stay with me I am Woman (1953-1979) I am woman, hear me roar In numbers too big to ignore And I know too much to go back an' pretend 'Cause I've heard it all before And I've been down there on the floor No one's ever gonna keep me down again Oh yes, I am wise But it's wisdom born of pain Yes, I've paid the price But look how much I gained If I have to, I can do anything I am strong (Strong) I am invincible (Invincible) I am woman You can bend but never break me 'Cause it only serves to make me More determined to achieve my final goal And I come back even stronger Not a novice any longer 'Cause you've deepened the conviction in my soul Oh yes, I am wise But it's wisdom born of pain Yes, I've paid the price But look how much I gained If I have to, I can do anything I am strong (Strong) I am invincible (Invincible) I am woman I am woman watch me grow See me standing toe to toe As I spread my lovin' arms across the land But I'm still an embryo With a long, long way to go Until I make my brother understand Oh yes, I am wise But it's wisdom born of pain Yes, I've paid the price But look how much I gained If I have to, I can face anything I am strong (Strong) I am invincible (Invincible) I am woman I am woman I am invincible I am strong I am woman I am invincible I am strong I am woman After you're gone (1939-1953) The first anthem of Amara was adopted in 1939. It's called After You're Gone, and it's written in 1938 by Alessandra Roswell and composed by Bostona Samantha. After you've gone And left me cryin' After you've gone There's no denyin' You'll feel blue You'll feel sad You'll miss the dearest pal You ever had There'll come a time Now don't forget it There'll come a time When you'll regret it Someday When you grow lonely Your heat will break like mine And you'll want me only After you've gone After you've gone away Category:Amara